Red
Category:Characters Carlos Rojas is a member of the rebel group Heavensroad. He is a front-line combatant and the bearer of the code name Red. Personality and appearance Reds personality shines trough most clearly when paired with Blue, as a straight man than keeps her antics at bay. In most cases he takes on a cold and calculating character, constantly keeping his current plan of action rolling and making sure his companions follow suit. He is also a outspoken sceptic, mainly towards White, with whom he is overtly confrotational, to the point of physical abuse. Shown when he grabs him by the neck and hangs him over a pit in order to interrogate him, over the suspicion of White being treasonous. This can be attributed by a defensive state caused by anxiety and the instictual desire to protect his close ones, case in point, Blue. But despite his best efforts to keep a level head and be in control of the situation, Red is prone to outbursts of anger, which gradually accumulate and shift his sarcastic and wisecracking but more-or-less calm personality, to a violent, almost unhinged persona. This inner conflict is manifested in his speech, which oscillates between speaking fluently and verbosely (AKA using big words), and just cursing every other word. This drastic change may in fact be related to his powers, as marked by small cracks mostly in his face, the more he uses them, the more drastic becomes the change. To the point that his body quite literally cracks apart and shows a more sinister Red, who is almost cartoonishly villanous, breaking apart every moving being in sight and playing out an act of prey and predator to his enemy. This change also affects him physically, making him bigger and more muscular, and distorting him, either by suddenly falling apart in some way, revealing some monstruous form underneath, or by growing horns, new appendages, eyes and/or similar obscured abnormalities. At his most extreme point, it has shown a form in which he is seen as a barely humanoid creature, a winged mass of horns and teeth, obscured by the thruster fire of a rocket, which he promptly slammed into a silo wall. He does have a counter-measure to his condition though, a set of mistery pills that subside his transmogrification, calming him down either as a side effect or as the main source of the process. When not corrupted by his own powers however Red is still a somewhat intimidating figure, tall and well-built, and most characteristically, sporting a bandana, which he keeps just over the eyes, mimicking a frown. His combat "uniform" is quite ragged, as his fighting style often carries being lit on fire. Red does take a minimal, although inneficient, precaution to not burn his own clothes, which is to wrap his coat in such a way that it leaves his right arm bare. This being the arm he is more prone to use, he can theoretically use his powers and not destroy his jacket in the process. Theoretically. In further detail, the left arm bears an X symbol within a circle and the hat, in turn, the image of a headless angel. Looking closely, it can be seen that Red suffers from severe anisocoria, a condition that is characterized by a unequal size of the eyes' pupils. Powers and abilities As opposed to Blues straight-to-the-point abilities which entail being stronger than the enemy, Red takes a more "tactical" approach to combat, using techniques like generating a blinding light, turning the floor into lava, turning an object into a burning proyectile. While versatile, Red is often shown as not being as effective in face to face combat and planning around a situation to quickly and efficiently shut down the enemy. That is, in order to limit his own use of power. Since his use of power is directly related to his gradual change into an undesirable persona, Red has to keep his power output and emotional stability in check, being unable to use his full potential. However, there is a certain treshold of corruption that when surpassed, overpowers Reds desire to restrain himself and marks the turn into his "demonic form". In this stage, Red truly unleashes his power and demonstrates a truly terryfing power. Even at its lowest limit he is practically invincible in this form, as seen when Red is bombarded in an ambush prepared by Silas, from which he comes unscathed, only reverted to his original personality. It can be presumed that the extremes of his transmogrification can only be reached in short periods of time of highly intense situations. Relationships Reds only connections have only been shown within Heavensroad, in which he is most close with Blue and Green, almost in a familiar way (as a little sister and a mother accordingly). He is almost always forming a duo with Blue and is visibly unconfortable when she is not around. Another remarkable relationship is the one with Orange, with whom she shares an intense animosity, although it is unclear where the sarcasm ends and where the real hate begins. Specially when Red is overtaken by corruption, where he is exponentially more aggresive and disaggreable. He has outspokenly stated that he doesn't trust White, and has repeatedly tested his loyalty, although the tension is still to be resolved. Trivia * It was the first time he tried wearing a hat, hopefully it will be the last * First character shown taking drugs * His last name literally means Red(s)